visitingauntmiriamfandomcom-20200215-history
Scar
Scar Scar is a character from Visiting Aunt Miriam, he is origanally fromThe Lion King in The Lion King, which was prior to Visiting Aunt Miriam, Scar was not chosen to be king and in result of not being chosen to be King, his brother Mufasa had been chosen, Mufasa had then chosen Simba to be King, rather th an Scar, Scar had planned to kill Mufasa and Simba via a wildebeest stampede, he succeeded in killing Mufasa, but Simba survived the stampede and Scar told his Simba to run away and never return, Scar had sent his Hyena henchmen after Simba to finish him off, in which the Hyenas failed too. Scar was now King, and he lied to the lionesses that Mufasa and Simba's deaths were accidental and went on to be King, Simba later returned to Pride Rock and defeated Scar and became King, while Simba ascended Pride Rock, Scar was able to quietly and quickly steal away into the night. The following day, Scar had boarded a ship to the Unova region where he had started a new life. Life Story Early Years and relationship with his brother Scar was born under the name of Taka to King Ahadi and Queen Uru, the then King and Queen of the Pridelands, he had one brother who was in line to be King after Ahadi had moved on, his brother's name was Mufasa, Scar was angry at Mufasa when he was chosen to be king, resulting in a strained relationship since then, somehow Scar had recieved a scar that runs across his left eye, with that Scar, he had gotten his namesake. The relationship between Scar and Mufasa carried on during the ceremony of Mufasa's newborn cub named Simba, Simba was next in line to be King which really annoyed Scar, when Simba was older, Scar had tricked him and his friend Nala into adventuring out to an Elephant Graveyard, an area which Simba was not allowed to go, Scar had told his three Hyena henchmen to kill Simba and Nala, the Hyenas had failed the task, as Mufasa's majordomo named Zazu was with the two young cubs and had later told Mufasa their location, Mufasa headed to the Elephant Graveyard and warned the Hyenas to never come near Simba again, and Scar was watching off of a ledge. Second plan to kill Mufasa and Simba Angry with the Hyenas, Scar had lectured them and Scar and the Hyenas had planned to kill Mufasa and Simba. The next day Scar had led Simba into a gorge and told him that his father had a "marvellous surprise for him" Scar had then left Simba and ordered his Hyena henchmen to stir-up a large herd of Wildebeest, the wildebeest stampeded into the gorge and Simba was running for his life and latched onto a tree, Scar had told Mufasa and Zazu about the stampede and Mufasa battled his way through the stampede to save his son Simba, he put Simba on a ledge and was taken by the stampede, he managed to jump up and cling onto a steep cliff, Scar was waiting above, Mufasa had pleaded for Scar to save him, Scar however sunk his claws into Mufasa's paws and whispered into his ear "Long Live The King" and released his claws from Mufasa's paws and Mufasa fell to his death below the hooves of the stampeding wildebeest. Reign as King of the Pridelands After the death of Mufasa and supposed death of Simba, Scar became king of the Pridelands, under his reign the Pridelands changed drastically, there was no food and no water, Scar refused to leave Pride Rock to find a better place. "Death" and re-location to Unova When Simba returned to the Pridelands, Scar was forced to admit that he killed Mufasa, after he did, Simba told him to leave, Scar did not leave, he swiped hot ash in Simba's face and the battle started from there, Simba managed to flip the lion of Pride Rock, when Scar had landed, the hyenas were waiting hungrily, after pleading with the hyenas, he was given a five minute headstart to run away and never return, Scar ran for his life and made his way to a ship that was en route to Unova, he went on a long journey to get to Unova, he had to board three ships just to get there, he boarded a ship to the BeanBean Kingdom, then he boarded the Terwilliger which sank, he later boarded the Hoennic and arrived in Unova. Appearances Visiting Aunt Miriam 4: Terwilliger/The Terwilliger Adventure Scar was a passenger on the R.M.S Terwilliger/S.S Terwilliger heading to Unova, the ship was departing from the BeanBean Kingdom, he arrived in the BeanBean Kingdom the day before the departure of the Terwilliger and went on a tour of the Kingdom, he met Prince Peasley and Queen Bean along with the rest of the tourists, the next day, he boarded the ship. At the party, Scar was talking to people about his new life that he was going to start, when the ship collided with the iceberg/capsized Scar was among the survivors. At this time Scar NEVER spoke to any of the Pickles family or their friends, however he was spoken to by the preacher and was heard. Visiting Aunt Miriam 5: Hoenn and Away Scar makes his second appearance on the S.S Hoennic, he along with the rest of the survivors are called out on the deck to be sorted for the stop at Hoenn, Scar was not going to Hoenn so again, he never spoke to the Pickles family or their friends, he commented on Hoenn and how beautiful it was. He was en-route to Unova. Category:Characters Category:Characters debuting in Season 2 Category:Main Characters